


Dancing

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Day 11: fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I say so, call your dentists friends cuz the fluff is so sweet youll get cavities, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 11: FluffSimon and Baz dance a bit
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Dancing

I never thought I’d get to this point with Simon. 

I never thought I’d ever have Simon here, in my arms, in our living room, slow dancing to Billie Holiday. 

We’ve just finished our dinner, the one I surprised him with for our fifth wedding anniversary (Crowley, I never even thought we’d get to  _ have  _ a wedding anniversary). 

There are battery powered tea-lights carefully placed around the flat (Simon doesn’t let me buy real candles. He thinks I’ll light myself on fire. I don’t argue with him about it anymore), casting a soft glow in the room. 

We continue swaying softly in the room, Simon’s head resting lightly on my shoulder. I’d be afraid he’s about to fall asleep if it weren’t for the fact that he’s humming along with the song. 

It’s small, quiet moments like this that make my heart grow for Simon. We no longer need to shower each other with gifts or go out of our way to plan fancy dinners for anniversaries or birthdays or important days. Instead we surprise each other with little things, like home cooked dinners and flowers. 

“Snow,” I whisper. 

“Not my name,” he mumbles onto my chest, not lifting his head. It’s true. Simon took my name after we got married, so now every time I call him Snow, he says it’s not his name. 

I groan but smile, only because I know he can’t see me. “Simon.”

He takes his head off my shoulder and looks up at me. “Yes, darling?”  _ Darling _ . I’ll never tire of him calling me darling, or any sappy pet name for that matter. One time he called me treasure and I was over the moon. 

When he’s looking up at me like this, I can’t help to get lost in him. Lost in the way his eyes are full of love. Lost in the way his freckles are splattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Lost in the moles I’ve kissed a million times and will kiss a million times again. The soft light from the candles is making Simon look like he’s made of gold. The dancing firelight makes him look captivating, and I tell him so.

“You’re beautiful, Simon.” His face breaks into a toothy smile. I like reminding him that he’s beautiful. I try to tell him as much as possible, because I don’t think he was ever told enough before me. 

I take one hand and cup it on the side of his face, bringing his lips to mine. It’s soft, calm, as if he had all the time in the world. Because we do. There’s no more monster coming after us, no political war to worry about, just the two of us, and the path ahead of us. 


End file.
